Runaway
by barry effin gibb
Summary: Randy Orton has made it clear to the creative department that he doesn't want to be a babyface. But when a spunky new creative writer ignores his wishes, will Randy's career stall out or will he be able to take the WWE captive?  2009 Orton x OC
1. The Meeting

**Runaway Fast as You Can**

**chapter one; **

[Randy's POV]

As I walked down the hallway of the arena that we were at for Monday Night Raw, I held a plate of food from catering. I popped a grape into my mouth and munched slowly as I got closer and closer to a bunch of screaming from the Legacy's locker room.

I raised an eyebrow, a bit confused, before I let my free hand push the door open.

My eyes looked down to the floor where my two prodigy's, Ted DiBiase Jr and Cody Rhodes laying on their stomachs, playing GI Joe's. I took in the scene for a minute before I cleared my throat, "What the fuck are y'all doing?"

Ted jumped onto his feet, almost embarrassed that he had been caught playing with dolls.

"We were just killing some time," Cody offered, not looking up at me as he stomped his action figure down on top of the one that Ted had been holding before I entered the room. I shook my head and walked further into the room, towards my area which held my WWE title, my cell phone and my luggage.

I had taken Ted and Cody under my wing about a year ago and now, with a few new staff members, I would be required to meet up with them to see where my career would be going. I knew that it would be easy to get what I wanted, all I had to do was get that evil look in my eye and I would have those writers wrapped around my finger.

I had been doing this every six months or so, at least whenever Vince, Stephanie and Shane would hire a new handful of WWE Creative Writers. I would go in there and play the big-bad bully, only to keep the kind of storylines I liked. I, Randall Keith Orton did not like change.

I sat down and watched Ted and Cody go back to their game of GI Joe, watching intently while I ate my lunch of a ham sandwich, fruit salad and grape Jell-o. I couldn't help but smile a few times, these guys were my best friends on the road, having become one of the most powerful tag-teams of all time, and yet, in their free time they were playing GI Joes in the locker room.

"I'll be back," I said, polishing off my lunch and throwing the paper plate into the trash can. I grabbed my water bottle and stepped through the boy's game, kicking their action figures aside with a sly smirk on my face, walking out of the room.

"Hey, Orton," a voice called down the hall. I turned on my heel and let my hands slide into the pockets of my jeans. I saw one of my close friends in the WWE, Matt Korklan, who went by the name of Evan Bourne in the ring. It was interesting to see how we both grew up in the same area and now – we were able to work together in the WWE – even having a few great dark matches around the country.

"Hey, what's up man?" I asked, slapping his hand quickly as he spoke.

"You waiting to get your face turn?" he teased, raising an eyebrow.

I snorted, "Yeah, yeah, right. The day Randy Orton turns baby face is the day that the High Flyer Evan Bourne's wings are clipped," I joked.

"Well, I heard we got some fresh writers who might try to change the entire landscape of the World Wrestling Entertainment business. I highly doubt it will actually work, but hey! There's always writers who try to move mountains in the first year," he said.

"Oh yeah, I know," I said, "But then again, every six months, there are always a fresh batch of writers who failed to make good on their promises," I grinned, shrugging once.

"Just play nice with whatever they say, remember that they own your ass practically," he said with a grin.

"Screw that," I shrugged, "Please, don't even try to make it sound like I'm their bitch," I said, turning my head and walking down the hall. "I'll catch you later, Korklan," I called over my shoulder before running into what seemed like a person.

I looked down through the blizzard of papers that had gone up in the air while the young woman looked up at me.

"Oops," I said, while I walked right into the room, not stopping to help her. I sat in the chair across from the desk where I saw the panel of new WWE writers along with Vince McMahon. Quietly, I crossed my arms against my chest and took in the scenery of the WWE creative writers.

"Good afternoon, Randy," Vince said. "I'm happy to see you were on time," he nodded. "We'll be happy to start as soon as Ms. King is here."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Good deal," I said.

Quietly, I waited a moment, almost a little pissed off that I had been on time but the girl who would be dealing with my future wasn't.

The door opened behind me and the entire panel of male storyline writers, including Vince, stood up. "Ah," Vince said with a grin. "Ms. King, nice to see you!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. McMahon, I never am late but I just got ran into by somebody and all of my notes went up in the air," the voice said. I looked up to see the newest WWE Storyline writer. It was sort of funny to me that she was in the midst of Vince McMahon, late, and because of me.

She stood about five foot seven, had shoulder length blond hair which was straightened and a pair of black reading glasses on the bridge of her nose. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray button up tailored blouse.

"Don't you worry about it, Ms. King!" Vince said softly, almost in a tone that did not sound like it belonged to Vince McMahon at all.

"Please, call me Bailey," she said as she found her seat on the panel across from me. And as if I needed it, I saw her papers all messed up in front of her, showing me the final confirmation that she was in fact the girl that I had ran into. I smirked with a soft chuckle, relaxing in my chair.

"So," Vince announced from his spot in the center of the room. "We've brought you in today Randy because these three creative writers will be in charge of you, Ted and Cody's storylines for the next year," he said.

I watched the trio that Vince had just introduced me to. I was somewhat shocked about the fact that these guys were going to be the writing for myself and for my two buddies. I raised an eyebrow, "Well," I said, deciding to open up a forum for the "noobs". "What do y'all have in mind?"

"What's the number one thing, that you don't want to change?" Bailey said, her fingers lacing and letting her hands sit in her lap. Her eyes were green, I noted.

"For the past five years, I've been a heel," I told her, giving her a cocky smile. "So I'll go ahead and be honest with you saying that if you all wanna stay here, continuing your writing career for more than six months, I would keep me a heel."

Vince watched me before letting his large hand rest on Bailey's shoulder.

"You see," Vince nodded, "That sucks for you Randy, because we hired Bailey here to give you a huge face turn within the next six months, I mean," he shrugged. "We need to have you go face, because what with the NXT rookies of season one coming up after the show ends, starting to become heels. They'll be attacking John Cena after a while, so it would only make sense to make the second in command, being you, become the number one face in the business."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snapped, glaring at Vince, jumping up with a shake of his head. "I mean, why would you screw with something so perfect?" I yelled.

Bailey stood her ground, "I think that if we could find a way to make you a babyface," she said before I shook my head, cutting her off.

"I just can not believe you think that you can do that," I snapped, "I mean, honestly! Let's think! For seven years I've been a WWE heel, and I am damn good at what I do," I spat, glaring down at the blond. "If the fans don't take me being a face and if I lose any of the fans that I do have for being the Legend Killer, so help me God, I will take you down with me, King."

Bailey, surprisingly, gave me a grin.

"I look forward to it, Randy."


	2. Day One

Runaway Fast As You Can  
chapter two;

[NO POV]

"I don't know how you didn't crack under that stare!" one of the other storyline writers said to Bailey as she gathered her things together. "I was shaking and he wasn't even looking at me!"

Bailey gave a small smile, "Ah, well, I have a Dad who kind of has a temper like Randy does," she nodded. "Don't worry about me, though. That's why Vince gave me Randy – Vince knows my Dad, he knows that I can handle the Legend Killer," Bailey grinned, shaking the male's hand before waving and walking out of the room. She stepped down the hall, her heels clicking with each step she took.

"Bailey!"

The blonde looked over her shoulder to see Vince, speaking to Cody Rhodes. He gave a smile, then introduced me to the superstar beside him.

"Bailey King, this is Cody, he's Dusty Runnels son and he's in the Legacy with Randy," he nodded.

Cody smiled, "It's nice to meet you! I heard you kept your ground with Randy," he said, shaking my hand. "Congratulations!" he smiled, "Not many new writers can say that."

"Oh, Bailey's grown up in a family of all boys, boys don't scare her," Vince smiled, patting Bailey on the back.

"Well that's good, because if Randy needs anything," another man said, holding a cup of water as he came up. "It's a bully."

"Ted, meet Bailey King, Bailey, this is Ted DiBiase, Jr. He's also in the Legacy."

Bailey nodded, "Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm sorry to say that I'm only writing for Randy," she informed the tag-team.

"That's why I called you over," Vince said, turning to let Ted in the group. "The two guys in there," he said, "Steve and Kyle, they don't have what it takes to be a WWE storyline writer, they have to be able to handle talent – and they were shaking underneath the table while you, were the strongest person in that room," he said. "So, I've read your work for the shows you wrote for in Dallas, I'd like to extend an invitation to let you write the Legacy breakup, Randy's face turn, as well as writing Ted and Cody's post-Legacy plots and storyline characters."

Bailey's jaw dropped, "Say what?" It was kind of shocking to her that after one confrontation with the Legend Killer, she got an opportunity to write for two more superstars.

"Only if you think that you can handle it, of course," Vince nodded.

"Uh, yeah!" Bailey nodded, "I would love to," she said with a nod of her head. "I think that sounds good, actually. I'm sure we'll find able to get a few good ideas going for you two," she beamed. "I'll see you all soon, huh?" she asked, "Stephanie told me to check out the creative writing office before the dark match."

"For sure, have a great night," Ted said, taking Cody back towards where they came – while Vince led me to the office area where the fellow writers would be at.

Bailey smiled nervously, while Vince opened the door to the creative writing office. "Alright," he said, "Bailey, this is Jane," he said, showing the newest writer off to the head of creative writing. "Jane, this is your newest girl, she's writing the Legacy feud and the post-Legacy storylines after Wrestlemania," he nodded.

Jane Reynolds was a forty-something woman who had dark chocolate curls, she was a little more large in the torso but she was pretty. "You're the one threatening to kick Randy's little heel ass out of the WWE, huh?" she teased before giving me a warm smile and a handshake.

Vince bid goodbye to the girls and left while Bailey felt awkward in her new job. Quietly, the blond raised an eyebrow while the woman showed her to her desk. "So," Jane began. "How did you get into the WWE?" she asked.

Bailey put her bag down, "Oh, well, I started to write in college, I watched wrestling when I was a kid," she nodded. "And then once I received my degree in TV/Film/Drama, I found out about Florida Championship Wrestling," she said with a nod. "It's how I got into it and then I got brought up from FCW," she beamed. "So thank God, I made it to the big leagues!"

"Have you seen anyone from the FCW days?" Jane asked.

Bailey nodded her head, "Yeah, yeah, I knew almost all of the season one NXT guys that are coming up," she said. "When does that show start airing?"

Jane looked up to a calendar. "Ah, it airs right after Wrestlemania but those boys are on the road with the WWE superstars now," she nodded. "So you'll probably see a lot of the boys!"

The blonde pushed a bit of her hair out of her eyes as she sat down.

"I'm excited to see what you can do with the superstars that you got. Randy's hard to write for," Jane told her. "Just because he's not like Ted and Cody – he's gotten great breaks, having been apart of Evolution and one hell of a feud against the Undertaker, all within two years of him debuting," Jane smiled. "He is very hard to write for because he knows what works for him and is horrified about changing something that he sees working for himself."

"He seemed kind of rude," Bailey said, leaning back.

Jane smiled, "Oh yeah, well, he's a great guy... if he wants to be," she informed.

Bailey nervously listened, "If it happens, I think I would be very lucky to be able to say that I was the one who turned Randy Orton face."

"It's going to be a lot of him fighting you for it," Jane informed, "So just watch yourself."

She nodded, "Alright, I'll figure it out, I promise."

"Are you ready to go out to the ring and get a good look around?" Jane asked.

Bailey grinned, "Oh, yeah! Sure! Let's do it!" she left her bag below her desk and walked with him. Jane led the way out to the room and down to the ramp which lead to the WWE ring.

"This," Jane said, stepping up the stairs and opening the ring ropes. "Is your stage," she nodded. "Welcome to your world," she smiled.

Pausing, Bailey slid into the ring and raised an eyebrow, spinning around slowly. "Wow, how amazing is this?" she asked.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said, "But you're in my ring during my time," the male said, his hands on his hips. "And it would be nice if you got out."

Bailey looked back over to see Randy Orton glaring at her and Jane in the ring.

"Oh, well, we're busy in here dealing with stuff," Bailey shrugged, "So maybe you can wait a few minutes?"

When he heard this, he gave a small smirk, "I am so amazed at the fact that you're going to run your mouth to me like that when you've only had a job here for a day."

Jane slid out of the ring and smiled at Randy, "Easy," she said with a small shrug. "Randy, shh," she said. "Please, don't be rude to the new girl. Honestly, do you really want to piss off the new girl, who happens to be writing for you?"

The blond sighed, leaning against the ropes. "You know if you want to keep being a heel, maybe you should start to play nice."

Randy rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "Get out," he seethed.

Bailey took her sweet time getting out of the ring, walking up the ramp to the back while Randy slid into the ring, while Ted and Cody joined him.

"Can you believe the stones that chick has?" the Legend Killer asked, sitting on a turnbuckle while Ted and Cody practiced a few ring bumps.

"I think it's kind of refreshing," Cody said with a nod. "I mean, it's somewhat interesting how you don't scare her, unlike the past six storyline writers you've dealt with."

"Don't push him," Ted warned, throwing a punch which Rhodes ducked expertly.

Randy rolled her eyes, "Whatever," he said, "I have no idea what to say, I mean, if she wants to do anything bad with my career, I will take her down just as quick as she wants to make me throw my hands up and try to get the crowd behind me."

Ted watched for a minute before he shook his head, "I don't know why you're so against being a face!"

"Because it would dash everything that I did from my record! I busted my ass to become the best heel in the business, and now she just wants to go ahead and change it all? Whatever, that's like going up to Ric Flair and telling him to not say "woo"!" Randy spat.

"I'm just saying," Cody said, "It would be nice for you to be able to deal with a change," he said. "I think it would be fun to have you go face."

"Since when are y'all so excited about me going face?" Randy accused.

Cody shrugged, "I dunno, I mean, I just think it could be a fun thing for you to try... I don't know why you get so upset."

Ted smirked, "Because when you go face, we have two bad ass storyline ideas for when the Legacy breaks up. I mean, think about this, we're not always going to be together," he shrugged.

Randy glared at his prodigy's. "If that's the way y'all are looking at it, then let's just do it. I mean, I'm sure Bailey will be able to keep you guys going. She'll be able to keep you guys as one of the most powerful tag team in the business. You guys seem to forget that the creative team didn't want for you to be apart of the Legacy! We had to go up against what they told us to get the Legacy up and running!" Randy said, jumping down off the turnbuckle and getting in the boys' faces.

"But if you guys want to go back on what we planned on doing, then be my guest. I don't need you and I sure as hell don't need that King girl," he snapped.

Randy watched the boys before watching Ted and Cody sigh.

"We're not done yet," Randy said. "I don't plan on leaving you two behind – don't let that bitch make me a face, yeah? We've yet to reach our goals. I won't let the Legacy die before we run this company, you understand me?"

The boys nodded, "Understood."

"That King chick has no idea what she's in for."

[[author's note;  
three reviews? ;D I hope you like it! ]]


	3. Spit in the Face

Runaway Fast as You Can  
chapter three;

[No POV]

After one week working house shows and plotting out matches with superstars, Bailey's storyline where the Legacy turned on Randy, only for Orton to make a slow face turn had been chosen to move onto television.

"Are you ready?" Bailey asked, clutching her notes for the storyline in her hand behind the black thick curtain that separated the backstage area from the WWE Universe.

"I think so!" Ted smiled back, playfully punching Cody in the arm. "Don't screw it up, Cody, this is our shot!"

Cody rolled his eyes, "I have this," he said with a smirk. "Just don't cut me off."

The joking manner that the boys had together went away when Bailey felt a person step behind her. The boys, who had stood up straight, looked serious.

"Randy," Cody nodded. "Are you ready to go out there?" he asked.

Randy stayed silent and snatched the papers out of Bailey's hand. He had avoided having to speak to the outspoken blonde, but he had to at least have a guideline of what he could and couldn't say out there in the ring.

The Legacy would be going out to the ring to cut a promo, then fight Evan Bourne, Mark Henry and Edge that night on Friday Night SmackDown – just for ratings and just one more week to push the idea that Randy could go face.

Randy, by script, was supposed to let the boys talk, stay in the corner and when one of the guys would come to ask Randy to get a tag, Randy would drop down and walk out on the Legacy – just like the Legacy had done to him last night on Monday Night Raw.

The problem was that even though he had given Bailey some satisfaction at house shows by following her outlines, Randy refused to roll over and die so quickly.

He had a move up his sleeve, once he would get the pin against Mark Henry, thanks to the Legacy's interference, he would punt the superstar's head off – only to further himself into the heel persona that he had been perfecting for seven years.

"Alright," Bailey said, into her headset. "Your music's about to hit, good luck out there, break a leg."

Randy glared at the blonde before thrusting the paper back at her and walking out to "It's a New Day", the theme that was designated to the Legacy.

Bailey quietly watched on the monitor in the back, her eyes glued on the trio making their way to the ring. She had to admit, Randy had swagger, he was smooth when he made his entrance and while he walked to the stairs, she couldn't help but notice how he had a soft smirk.

"That look means trouble," a voice sounded from behind her. A blonde male who wore black wrestling tights and a gray t-shirt with two chicks on it with a large "R" on it. He shook his head and adjusted his black beanie which had a matching "R". "He's got something in his mind, you might want to watch him," he said before reaching his hand out. "I'm Adam, by the way."

She watched him before shaking the hand which was rough and calloused. He was a wrestler, obviously. "I'm Bailey, the newest storyline writer for the Legacy."

"Oh, you're her then!" Adam smirked, "Well, look out for Orton, the guy is a complete snake! Just watch your back, I'll see you around!" he said while Randy handed the microphone to Ted.

Bailey's eyes were on Randy in the corner as Ted and Cody talked about how they were too good for SmackDown and that they were only there so they could prove, once again, that they were almost too dominant for the WWE. It was at this time that Bailey was about ready to walk back to her office – being able to trust Ted and Cody on the mic, before she saw the microphone be snatched from Ted's hand and Randy stepping into the center of the ring.

"You see," Randy said, "Nobody in the back likes the Legacy well I have a message for all of you who are voting to cast us away," he told the camera, his eyes going cold. "Get used to the Legacy being out here and taking what belongs to us," he said, throwing his hand up in the air, his WWE championship shimmering in the light. "And if you're not running with us, you best be running from us..."

It was then that Edge's music hit and Bailey watched Adam walk out to the ring – she was pissed at Randy, but she'd let him have it later on in the night. It wasn't like she could go out to the ring and drag Orton backstage by his ear like he was a kindergartener.

Although it was tempting...

The match was a rather short one, what with Ted and Cody helping Randy get the World's Strongest Man off his feet, only to be punted in the head. That, Bailey thought, was not apart of the plan – she was really going to get in Orton's ass about that one.

She was ready to meet the Legacy back in the locker room, but was shocked when Stephanie McMahon came up to her and pointed a finger in her face.

"You keep Orton in line or your ass is fired, you understand me?" she spat.

Quietly, and horrified, Bailey nodded and looked down at her feet when Stephanie walked off, on the phone with her husband.

"Woo!" Cody cheered coming back to the locker room with Ted and Randy. Before Randy could get into the locker room, Bailey grabbed his arm and threw him with as much force she could muster against the brick wall.

Randy groaned as his back collided with the cold bricks, flinching quickly before he looked down to see Bailey. "Don't damage the product, princess," he sneered.

He was then answered with a slap across the face.

"Do you not get it? Have you been choke slammed too many times to realize that this storyline isn't just your life?" Bailey snapped venomously. "Do you not get that if you play along with this three month storyline that not only your career will be affected but so will Ted's? And Cody's? And even mine?"

Randy's eyes went cold like they had done when he was in the ring. "What makes you think that I would give a shit about your career?"

Bailey closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

"I really thought that you were smarter than this," she said simply, turning on her heel and storming off.

The blonde didn't even bother looking back towards the superstar – if she had, she would've seen him simply frozen – with a look of thought on his face.

She stormed into her office, grabbed her bag and announced that she would be on the first flight out to Tampa and would be there until Friday night's house show. She walked out of the arena and towards the parking lot – finding a rental car that was going to the airport.

The rule with rental cars was that you had to at least have one other superstar in the car with you – especially if you were going out to a popular place for fans to wait to meet the wrestlers and talent. So, even though Bailey was ready to leave, she wasn't moving. She let her fingers move around on her iPhone before shoving her headphones in her ears.

Her eyes closed before she heard over the classical music, the door to the car open. She opened her eyes only to see Randy and Adam sliding into the car.

"Well, hi!" Adam said with a cheeky grin, taking the seat beside her while Randy got the window seat. "How are you doing?"

Bailey just nodded her head and instinctively turned her music down quietly. "Alright," she murmured, "Just ready to go home."

"You're not coming on the road trip?" Randy asked, leaning around Adam with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Bailey said shortly, occupying her time with her touch screen before an idea hit her. "But don't you dare think that you can throw my storyline out the window, Orton," she said, leaning over and glaring at him. "If you fuck my life up, I swear to God that I will make sure that any dirty laundry you have in this business will be sucked up by the gossip rags, you understand?"

Randy looked stern before shrugging, "I was just going to say how Cody and Ted would miss you."

Adam snorted and the pair of them glared at him before he flashed a smile. "Sorry, ignore I'm even here."

Randy leaned back in his seat, staring out the window before turning back to Bailey once more.

"You know," he said, "It's really funny to me how you run your mouth all of this time, I think you think just cause your Daddy is who he is doesn't mean you're not supposed to respect us superstars? Just cause you're the storyline writer and you help make decisions that you're so better than me? Well, news flash, Princess. I work twice as hard as you do, I'm in three times as much pain as you at any given time and I am one hundred percent better than you in everything you could ever possibly imagine doing. So suck on that, King."

Bailey was about to retort before Adam spoke, "Who's your dad?"

She turned and ignored the men as the car started rolling forward, turning her music up as she heard Adam badger the other about who her father was.

It wasn't until security at the airport that Adam, Randy and Bailey were separated. She would be flying to Florida while Adam and Randy would be flying out to Los Angeles.

"Bye," Adam said with a wave while Bailey walked off towards her terminal while he and Randy moseyed on through theirs. "So really, who's Bailey's dad?" he asked, while Randy thumbed through the latest edition of Sports Illustrated at the magazine stand.

Randy smirked to one of his best friends in the business, "You're worse than a little kid wanting to know what their parents got them for Christmas," he said. He shut the magazine and handed it to the cashier, throwing a bag of M&M's on top of it. He handed over a five dollar bill, said "keep the change" and turned on his heel.

"I'm serious! Who's her Dad?" Adam whined.

Almost to the point of breaking, Randy gave a sigh and shook his head, "Her Dad is Flair!" he said with a quick roll of his eyes.

"Why does she go by "King" as her last name, though? She'd have an automatic shoe in, she could get some epic opportunities if she said her last name was Flair," Adam rambled.

Randy, who was the child of a WWE superstar as well, knew why Bailey went by her mother's last name. Not only was it the fact that Ric and her mom never married, but it was the fact that if she went by Bailey Flair – the newest WWE storyline writer, she would be automatically held to high standards like he had been when he debuted against Hardcore Holly all those years ago. "She wants to prove herself without having her Daddy as a safety net," Randy shrugged.

"Oh," Adam said. "Why do you hate her?"

"Cause she's coming in and changing everything. She's trying to fix something that isn't broken and that just doesn't fly with me," Randy said, handing the flight attendant his ticket and moving onto the plane.

"You two have that sexual tension going on there," Adam said, shrugging as he sat down next to Randy on the plane. "I mean, I saw the way she threw you around after our match," he said with a grin. "And I saw that you liked it."

Randy snorted, "Please, I could break her if I wanted to. She has no chance staying with the WWE longer than six months – not if I have anything to do with it."

Adam frowned.

"Besides," Randy said, "I'm the bad guy – I'm not supposed to like anyone, remember?"

The Rated-R Superstar leaned back in his seat and grinned, "But you're not going to be the bad guy for long," he said. "Open up a little, maybe when she comes back from her few days off she'll forget all about you breaking storyline and maybe you could get to know her?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Randy punched him in the jaw.

"Just go to bed," he said with a sigh – closing his eyes and slowly starting to figure out a way to apologize to Bailey for breaking kayfabe.

This would be tough.

[[author's note: I updated this on my best friend "Talkative Tami"'s birthday! She's twenty years old! :D I was going to write her evan bourne story but this one caught my eye first ! Ah! I love you, tami! So! Bailey's Daddy is Ric Flair, huh? How do you think that will counter out – especially with Ric working on TNA now? ;D AH! Gimme THREE reviews and I'll update ASAP! :D love you all! – Ash]]


End file.
